


Sam's in Charge

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dom!Sam, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Sam takes charge of Cas and Dean's sex life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassondraWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/gifts).



> Pure smut, written from a prompt given me by Cassondra Winchester.

None of them remembered when it had started exactly. It was a result of Sam walking in on Dean and Cas fucking just one too many times. Sam just sighed, pulled up a chair and watched. Neither Dean nor Cas noticed him there for a bit, and when Dean looked over and saw Sam watching them with his cock in his hand, he just said, “Sam… What the fuck…?”

 

Sam just smiled and said, “Carry on. And Cas, fuck him harder.”    
  
Cas had gotten a cheap thrill from that, and he followed the order. He began to ram into Dean and Dean reacted very favorably. 

 

From then on, Sam was often in the room. He began giving directions on a regular basis.

 

“Cas, lick his asshole. Stick your tongue in. Yeah, like that.”

“Cas, add another finger. Shove it in all the way and just leave it there.”

“Dean, stick your ass up higher. Cas doesn’t have enough access.”

 

Both Dean and Cas had to admit, following Sam’s orders added a lot to their sessions.

 

One day, they were in the kitchen drinking coffee when Sam strolled in and just said, “Get into your room. I want you two to fuck. Now.” 

 

They glanced at each other, sat their cups down and went to their room with Sam following closely behind. Once inside, Sam told them to strip and they did.

 

Sam told Cas to climb over Dean and he did. He kissed Dean and sucked a mark onto his throat under orders. He bit Dean’s nipples and licked his belly. Both of them were hard and leaking pre cum. 

 

“Dean, on your hands and knees, stick that ass up in the air.”

 

Dean complied. Sam told Cas to lick Dean’s anus and shove his tongue into him. Cas did that happily and Dean whined and moaned. 

 

Then Sam had Cas lube up and shove his cock into Dean. He pushed in all the way, and then Sam just said, “Stop. Don’t move.”

 

Cas froze, and Dean whimpered. Cas waited for the command to move, but it never came. Dean began to wiggle and whine. 

 

“Sam… Sam please… I can’t take this…”

 

Cas was wild to pull back and fuck Dean, but the longer he held inside Dean the more erotic it became. He felt his cock twitch inside Dean, and Dean began to moan.

 

Dean started to clench his hole around Cas’ cock, release and clench again. Cas started to moan, it was just so good… “Dean… fuck, Dean… don’t stop….”

 

Sam just watched, a smile on his face as he ran his hand up and down his own cock.

 

Dean managed to tighten and release over and over, and in doing so, he moved just a fraction up and down Cas’ cock. He was completely blown away when he came. He yelled and shot cum over the bed. In doing so, he tightened up on Cas so completely that Cas came too.

 

Sam was coming, and when he had worked through his orgasm, he just stood up and looked at them, saying, “Well, my work here is done.” He left the room, leaving behind two very tired, and very satisfied men clinging to one another.

 


End file.
